On The Road Again
by JS82
Summary: Caroline is being shipped of to start her senior year up north in Forks Falls. Her best friend Damon has flown down to make the drive with her up there. What crazy mysteries await the best friends ? Vampire Diaries Character with a hint of Twilight plot. Damon & Caroline BFFs, Klaus & Caroline Love Interest.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: So while awake in the middle of the night I was goggling things to keep me busy, and my mind off my 2 month old who had a fever from her immunizations. I came across a gossip fan article where Candice Accola says Vampire Diaries is so much better then Twilight, I started to wonder what Twilight would be like if it was more like Vampire Diaries, focusing on Caroline as the leading lady. And this fan fiction was born. First Chapter is Caroline leaving her home town to go up north for her senior year, to her old town where best friend Damon still resides. Next Chapter will be them arriving in Forks Falls :) **_

AHHHHH I woke up screaming.

Rise and shine sleeping head!

UGHHGHGHGHGH I rolled over and slid back under my covers.

Wow what a welcome, I fly all the way here and this is the thanks I get, do you know how many teenage girls would dream to have me in their bedrooms right now.

Please, do you know how many teenage girls would dream to have ME, in there bedrooms right now? I responded with the closest thing I could get to a dead serious look this early in the morning on my face.

We both broke out laughing, "Touché "

Seriously Caroline get up! He said as he lay down on the bed next to me. Your mom is making me breakfast and I don't want it to get cold.

Figures, she make you breakfast and I eat toast every morning.

Hey, like I said, many a lady wishes I was in their bedrooms in the

SLAP

I hit him with a pillow to the face.

That is my mom you are talking about. Gross

Hey every woman has needs.

OMG get out right now. As I attempt to push him off the bed.

One problem. I forget that he's like 6'0 and rock solid not likely to move anytime soon from my wussy push.

Not leaving till your up and in the shower.

Fine I say as I pull the covers off me. And stand up.

I watch the smile on his face and know its because I'm not exactly dressed to impress.

I don't get you, you have a smoking hot body, and yet you wear a flannel pajama set to bed, long sleeve, long pants buttoned up to the top and its pink with clouds on it!

I mean if I looked like you I would be sleeping in lace, he winked at me.

Okay I know this may come as a shock to you, but those women in barely nothing lingerie sleep sets in the victoria secret catalogue do not represent what the majority of American women wear to bed.

I wouldn't know, I'm more of an in and out of the bedroom real quick kind of guy.

We both laugh, yes I know you are.

Let me shower and ill be done in a bit.

Are you packed ?

Yes

You said that too quick

Okay I'm almost packed.

That's the Caroline I know.

Go hit on my mom some more and maybe she will make us lunch for the road.

Good idea he hoped off my bed and out of my room.

Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Damon Salvatore! My best man whore of a friend.

I stripped off my pajamas and headed into the shower, contemplating how I got myself into this mess. I was about to road trip up to Forks Falls from Atlanta with my best friend since birth Damon, to spend my senior year of high school in cottage country.

Forks Falls was a small town in northern US. All rural, but not farmland, its pure cottage on the lake, hunting, wilderness, COLD, hickish, COLD, redneck, COLD. And it was all because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

I was born in Forks Falls that's where my mom grew up and all her family are still there, My dad tried to do the commute to the city thing, but it was too much and they eventually had to leave when I was 8. We visit way too often, usually fly as it's a 13 hour drive from where we live now. I spend months at a time there in the summer, usually when my parents have had it with my shenanigans. I'm staying with my grandpa, whom I love and really gets me. We share that same sarcastic view on life. My grandma passed away about 10 years back. Of course he agreed that I should come up there after last years end of school year debacle.

Apparently I have a bad temper. Who knew.

Expelled. Some people don't grasp the meaning.

Expelled, means that you can no longer attend the school in which you have been expelled from and no longer attend any institution in the district board the school resides in. And a new board will have to review you before they allow you to enter, and they can choose to decline you.

Banned from any board in the Greater Atlanta Area, I have been sent to start my senior year up north where the school board is like 2 high schools.

I finished my shower and began to blow dry my hair out with a round brush creating the wavy sexy look I was going for. I'm headed up north, still have to look good right.

I through on some tinted moisturized and headed back into my room in my towel.

In walks my mother.

Can you hurry up traffic is going to be bad and Damon is doing you a favor by coming here.

Did he convince you to make us sandwiches I asked smiling

Yes he did that boy is too damn irresistible for his own good. She smiled

Damon knows how to put on the charm.

Maybe I should just homeschool you. My mom burst out for the billionth time. My mom gets me plain and simple and doesn't want me leaving.

Mom, really, you are going to home school me. Grandpa still tells me stories about how you would lie about going to high school and he would find you with the neighbor smoking pot in his garage all day.

We laughed. You know that's one thing I'm glad you never took after me. She said.

According to Grandpa you smoked enough for the 2 of us, .and my chidren, and my grandchildren. And … she stopped me with a laugh.

Yes, Yes I did she said.

I would miss this, so would she as she grabbed me into a hug.

I hate that you have to go.

Blame the system. I said with a smile.

Put some clothes on your eggs are getting cold.

She left the room, I threw on some short white denim shorts, showing off my long tan legs. I don't have a problem showing skin, my cheerleading days were kind to me. I'm all lean muscle, tanned, six pack ( I mean like real abs not flat stomach) girls would kill for my body, and I know it. Cant help it I'm a natural athletic. I threw on a bright yellow bra and a neon orange top. It's the last days of summer, and I'm gonna wear my brights while I can.

I sprayed some perfume on myself and walked down the stairs to my eggs.

Damon you really should visit more often, my dad said as I walked in the kitchen. She cooks when your here its amazing.

My mom shot my dad a look that could kill

Damon fake whispered to my dad, If I were you I would keep your mouth shut if you wanna be getting anything from her ever again.

We all started to laugh, only Damon can make sexual innuendos to my father and get a pat on the back. Charisma doesn't even begin to describe what Damon possesses.

Well I'm all ready to go, just got to throw a few more things in a bag. And you my muscled friend have the honor of loading my shit box with all my fabulous things.

Put them in the hummer, my dad said.

I looked at him like he was crazy, why?

I am not letting you drive 16 hours in your shit box of a car.

Hey I'm the only one allowed to call Sadie a shit box, she is sensitive.

She won't make it half way there. My dad responded.

She is totally reliable. I though you would be glad to get that eye sore off your driveway.

I'm not having you drive around up north in the ice and snow come winter in that thing, your gonna get yourself killed.

He's actually right, I was planning on finding you a truck before the winter hit up there anyway, Damon said.

Damon, is only one year my older then me but dropped out of high school last year, got his GED and already was working on his mechanics license, he was an apprentice to a large shop outside of town that he had been working at for years. He build his first car before he was even driving age. He's super mechanically inclined. And didn't see a reason to actually finish high school if it wasn't necessary. Waste of time in his eyes. Plus he needed the income, his parents passed away when we were younger and he lived with his uncle and little brother Stephen who was my age. Money was tight.

Here lies the reason why my dad and Conrad get along so well. They are both super protective of me.

They cut me out of the conversation now like a child, Yeah I figured the hummer would be good for her up there, she could end up flipped in a ditch and still be alright.

This is true Damon said the H2 is a big car and shell be super safe I like this idea.

You two are impossible, Mom, tell them I don't want to drive around in that tank.

You would prefer your shit box to the tank .

I worked hard to save enough money to buy that car ! You guys wouldn't buy me one said I was not some spoiled brat so I worked 2 summers to save for Sadie.

We know and we are super proud of you for saving enough for your first car, but the hummer is the safer choice.

Damon always knowing how to make me feel better chimed in, How about next spring when the weather is better I will let you drive one of my cars if you agree to drive the hummer for the winter.

Hmmmm, can this car be the mustang.

Maybe, if you play your cards right.

Deal, I didn't miss the look that my dad and Damon were sharing that there was no way in hell either of them would let me behind the wheel of the mustang, I have a heavy foot. But I guess I will meet that when it comes.

I'm gonna go pack the rest of my stuff.

It took me another 30 minutes to finish up, and another 30 to pack up the hummer.

It was kind of a good thing we were taking it as I have a lot of shit.

Another 30 minutes of, heartfelt goodbyes hugs and kisses, some cursing about why I had to leave, and another 30 minutes of Damon Promising my dad to take care of me again like I was a child. And we were finally off. Conrad was driving, while I was sitting up front trying to convince him to drive south to Florida. No Luck unfortunately. We were gonna drive for 8 hours, stop and stay at a hotel and then finish the journey tomorrow and arrive the next evening.

Hour 2 hit and I officially decided I was bored.

UGHHHHHH I can't deal with your horrible taste in music any longer.

Rule number one never change a mans radio station, as I reached for the dial.

Rule number 2, see rule number one.

No more Metallica please !

I am not listening to some teen heartthrob.

Neither am I, but can we pick something a little happier here !

Fine.

I switched it to some Nickelback and said here softer more happy music.

I pulled a mickey of vodka out of my purse and took a swig

So I guess I'm doing all the driving Damon laughed.

Like you would let me drive anyway I smiled.

Isn't it a bit early for the vodka

Isn't it a bit early to judge.

Drinking game?

Sure but you do realize when you play a drinking game both parties are supposed to be able to drink. Neither of us mention the illegal ness of drinking in a car. Because honestly neither care, we share the same wild fun personality which is probably way through the years we have stayed BFFs. We get along way to well

So this is how the game is going to work. I am going to ask you a question. If you answer I drink. If you don't answer I don't drink.

Alright lets go.

You never told me your middle name, and every time I try to steal your drivers license to see it you catch me . What is your middle name Damon, it cant be that bad.

HMMMMM ,

HMMMM I'm contemplating

TELL ME , its been driving me crazy for 17 years.

Really when you were 2 you were being driven mad by not knowing my middle name.

YES I was a neurotic 2 year old, still neurotic thank you very much and I need to know your middle name!

We laughed, somehow when we talk like this we end up yelling and using our outdoor voices.

Its Horace.

I started laughing, o my god ! however do you get laid with a name like that !

We were both in hysterics right now.

That's why I don't tell people ! And neither can you, my sex life depends on it!

Okay so you know, I think you name could be Horace and you would still get laid have you seen you.

O I know I'm sexy and I know it.

We were both howling now

DRINK he said

I took a shot.

Okay so next question …

I laughed I don't have anymore questions I know everything about you except your middle name, I know you better then I know myself.

This is true.

New game, I ask you questions, if you don't answer you take a shot.

Deal, but I think you know everything about me.

No you are way more secretive then I am.

I have my reasons.

Favourite Colour?

Yellow duh, something a little more interesting please.

Why on earth did you buy Sadie. That is the ugliest thing ever.

Hey she was all that I could afford at the time, and I needed wheels.

Why did you need wheels, if I remember correctly last time I was here before you even had your license you had a slew of boys you could call to pick you up anytime you needed.

People don't do you a favour without asking for something in return.

What do you mean.

Never mind,

My question is what do you mean.

I took a shot.

Next question.

I swear to god, Caroline I will drive right back to ATL and start kicking asses and asking questions.

Nothing happened. I just realized I didn't want to be one of those girls who smiles at a boy and uses him for a drive, or a meal, or a pretty gift. I am independent and I don't need that.

You are being evasive.

And you are being annoying.

Tell me what my bottom line is.

A guy who I thought was a friend offered me and my friends a ride home from a party. We didn't think anything of it. He dropped Annie off, then Melissa. Then he went to drop me but he pulled into a parking lot and asked me what he was gonna get for taking me and my friends home.

I could see his knuckles on the wheel flushing with anger. His face was unreadable as he was watching the road.

I continued.

He took his hand and rubbed it up my leg, which is when I reached for the door handle and ran out of the car like the scared little 15 year old I was. LIE . I am a pretty good liar though I must admit.

After that, I decided that I was not gonna be that girl.

He didn't touch you did he.

No I said. Hoping me looking him directly in the face would make sure he believed me.

Caroline you would tell me if he did.

I would and no he didn't. Relax please.

I think I'ma put this away till we get to the hotel .. no more drinking games.

Damon just eyed me, and kept silent. I was trying to figure out the right words to say to diffuse the tension in the car. Damon was way to quiet now.

Sooooo…. I said … sexually harassed any 15 year olds lately.

He burst out laughing.

Your sensitivity is astounding Care.

Hey you know me, I have a horrible sense of humour.

We were interrupted by the sound of Damon's phone ringing and he ignored the call.

It rang again,

Seriously who are you ignoring I asked.

Just a girl who's a little two attached.

I smiled . Conrad was a total slut

Your such a SLUT ! I said, I totally lacked a filter to my mouth.

I am not, I don't sleep with every girl who asks, and trust me there are a lot of girls who ask.

His phone started beeping.

I grabbed it and read the new txt that came in.

Where are you, you said you would call me.

You should really call the poor girl, I mean you are so irresistible.

Damon said "rule number 3, never give a one night stand your phone number"

I laughed, wondering how far I should go with my next comment.

I already learned that rule

I got the dirty look from hell.

Joking Joking and I started to laugh.

One thing I knew about Damon was that he could sleep with anyone he wanted, but by no means would it be okay if I behaved the same.

So any new hot real-estate in Forks Falls.

Female yes, male no.

So I am gonna need to switch teams to get some good action then.

Yes you are I'm afraid. He dazed off.

OMG you are totally day dreaming about that right now aren't you.

He smiled, of course not.

Dazed again

Stop it ! I hit him in the shoulder.

Remember that black bikini you wore to the beach last summer.

What about it?

Nothing I'm just remembering it.

Slap in the arm again.

Hey you brought it up, I'm a man.

I forget sometimes.

Really have you seen me its kind of hard to forget.

We laughed and spent the rest of the trip laughing and me singing along to the radio.

It was now 8pm and we stopped at a motel for the night, and went across the street to a restaurant/bar to grab a bit to eat.

There were some locals, a few truckers, and a couple of families.

We grabbed a both at the end of the bar and a waitress came and took our order. She must have been 35 but she was eyeing Damon with those I wanna do you in the back eyes.

She left and I assaulted him.

So are you and the waitress gonna eye fuck or are you gonna go sneak back there and really fuck.

He laughed.

Interesting that she doesn't assume we are together and just flirts with you like that.

Is someone jealous?

Of course I'm jealous, she's totally skanky looking and I'm horny and haven't had any in ages why didn't she look at me like that.

At this point Damon was on the table laughing.

I forgot your on this chick thing now. I could see if she was interested in a threesome ? He smirked.

Tempting, but I know I would be her second choice. Ill let you have her this once, but the next hot girls mine.

We both were laughing at this point.

DEAL !

After a greasy dinner and lots of looks from creepy men at the bar we headed back to the motel.

I'm Exhausted I walked in and plopped on the bed.

I know it must have been so hard to drive those 8 hours all by yourself.

I know right I said.

We were both smirking at each other.

I'm having a shower Damon said, he walked into the bathroom, I turned on the TV.

I contemplated bringing out the booze again however I didn't want to answer any more questions like in the car. So Instead I changing into my pjs (which were the baggiest sweats ever) and hoped back on the bed.

Conrad walked out in a towel all wet. And If I were a guy I would be hard right then and there.

Hey Care stop staring its rude to eye me like a piece of meat.

Sorry I said that's just my view on men, they are for pleasure only.

We both laughed, look your virgin eyes can handle this he said.

We both know my eyes aren't virgin I smirked at him.

I don't care if your eyes are virgin as long as the rest of you stays that way.

I said nothing and looked back at the TV.

Damon eyed my silence.

Please tell me you didn't have sex with that football player ex-boyfriend of yours. What was his name, Mark.

He looked mad,

It was Matt, Listen, we are best friends I said loud and stern, but some things are even too personal for us to discuss so lets change the topic NOW !

He grabbed some boxers and walked back into the washroom to change.

I knew I pissed him off, he always gets that way when it comes to talking about me with guys, but seriously some things he's just better off not knowing.

He came back out and pulled out a bag of salt and vinegar chips out of his bag and handed them to me, my total favourite.

Thanks I said and opened the bag.

We watched movies silently on TV till we passed out.

On the road again !

I whispered in his ear when my alarm went off.

I was perky this morning and decided that I was gonna be donkey.

On the road again I said louder this time as shook him awake.

Damn it Caroline 5 more minutes.

ON THE ROAD AGAIN I screamed.

DONKEY IM UP.! Damon said as he threw the covers off himself and headed to the bathroom.

Boring Small town be damned, today was gonna be a good day.

_**Soooo, whatcha think. Be gentle.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Wake up Donkey. Were almost there.

How close is almost. I said.

Like were about to pass Harrys Burgers if your hungry

I perk up immediately. Harry's Burgers is the best burger place in town. It's just on the outskirts of Main Street and I can't wait to get my hands on a cheeseburger with fries covered in gravy.

Mmmmmm Gravy I say.

Careful Care your drooling.

We pull in and damn it's packed. I don't know why but seeing all the people at Harry's make me less thrilled about stopping for food. As if Damon senses my tension he puts his hand on mine.

Don't worry no one knows why you decided to come up here. And yes of course everyone will gossip and stare but they're not important. When have you ever cared what other people thought?

Actually up until quiet recently I did. I said

It's not a lie I used to care so much about being miss perfect, everyone liking me, but not anymore things change. I've grown up.

Damon smiled as he turned off the car.

Well I like the more carefree you. You are more yourself this way. But we should get out of the Hummer, its not the most camouflage car and people are starting to stare.

This is true, why couldn't dad have given me a civic, that's totally blendy.

Damon laughed.

I can't see you in a civic. Perhaps a police car.

Now we both laughed.

My grandpa is the police sherrif here in Forks Falls. When I was 13 and Damon was 14, along with his brother Stephen we borrowed my grandpas police cruiser to go for a joyride. We indiscreetly ended up in a ditch outside the marina, and had to be pulled out by the fire department. The town was not pleased. Grandpa however thought it was hilarious. But had to appear upset for the sake of the town. The town got over it, and it turned into one of those funny town stories that will probably be talked about till long after I am gone. I was submitted to wearing an orange vest and cleaning up trash at the beach every weekend for the rest of the summer. But it was well worth it.

Okay how about we take our order to go, call you grandpa and see if he wants some and we will head to the house and eat with him.

Sounds fabulous. I called grandpa and he indeed wanted Harrys.

As we stepped out of the car I now could see the stares from adults, children, and teenagers. Why was there nowhere to hang out on a Monday night besides the burger joint? I guess people were just enjoying the last long weekend of summer before school starts the next day. Smiling at Damon I put on my big girl panties and walked up to the restaurant. As I looked around I could see a lot people I knew and as I reached the counter I was swept up into a huge hug by Mrs. Taylor the wife of the owner of Harrys.

Caroline what are you doing here ! I didn't know you were in town this weekend.

I just got into town now Mrs. Taylor and of course had to stop by for something greasy.

She smiled at me. What are you doing up here shouldn't you be at home school starts tomorrow.

Actually I'm going to be spending this year up here with my Grandpa. I start at Forks Falls High tomorrow. I say with as much enthusiasm I can muster without coming across as totally fake.

Oh my goodness that is so exciting the sheriff must be super happy to have you.

I always liked Mrs. Taylor and her husband, that's the nice thing about it up here people are friendly and neighborly.

She took our order and told us to grab a seat at the counter she would rush it along.

As I sat at the counter I took a look around the restaurant. Lots of family's, and teenagers hanging around eating dinner, which make sense, its about 8pm. I couldn't help but notice a table close to the front window of the restaurant staring at me. I was instantly drawn to them because damn I though Damon said there was no good looking real estate and they were some good looking real estate. At the table sat 5 of them. A tall man, yes man cause he had to be headed to 30 with dark hair and dark eyes wearing a suit. Who wears a suit up here. But that didn't matter he was very good looking. Beside him was another man probably 30 with longer brown hair. Very beefy. To his right was a guy who had to have been around my age. He looked like the man in the suit only younger, beside him was a pretty blonde girl probably around my age again. Then beside her at the head of the table had to be the most sexy man I had every seen. Dark blonde curly short hair, scruff on his face, wearing a Henley shirt with the top buttons open and a black leather jacket. And were those necklaces peeking out. Wow hot. But too old probably 25ish I would guess. I looked back at Damon quickly not wanted to gaze at them to long. I had no idea who they were probably new in town or maybe even cottagers staying up a little late into the season. I was pulled out of my inner monologue as Elena Gilbert walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

Oh my god Caroline its so great to see you. It's been too long.

Elena is my grandpa's neighbor I have had to endure way to many play dates with her to remember. She's a nice girl, that's really all you can say about her, cause frankly that's the most interesting thing about her. Not that there is anything wrong with that. Elena is Nice. Period.

Hi Elena, its great to see you too.

Hey Damon, how are you she said.

Hey Elena he says. Where's my brother tonight?

I totally forgot that he mentioned Elena and Stephen had started dating last month.

He's at home brooding with your uncle. She said with distaste.

Stephen Salvatore is the exact opposite of Damon. He is more quiet and reserved. Its like the two brothers stood in completely different lines when god was handing out personality traits. But both of them are stand up sweethearts when you get to know them. Elena is a lucky girl that's for sure. I know girls used to follow Stephen around when I visited and wish the broody hot brother would give them the time of day.

Well I'm gonna go, I will see you at school tomorrow Caroline we will catch up then.

Sounds great, Bye.

I turned back around to sit at the counter with Damon just in time to see him check out Elena's ass as she left.

Hey ! I punch him. You are not aloud to check out your brother real estate that's just rude.

Damon laughed.

Nothing wrong with an innocent glance, he said.

Whatever.

I'm headed to the bathroom Damon said as he got up.

I nodded as he left.

Just as I was about to swivel my bar stool and take another look around the restaurant I felt a hand on my thigh.

Well Hello there gorgeous he said to me.

I looked up and there was a really annoying smirking dark haired teenage boy from the table that I was checking out standing in front of me. Was that a British accent? Instantly my mind was singing One Directions What makes you beautiful. Too bad this guy obviously lacked manners. Who calls a women gorgeous and gets touchy into her personal space. His mother should have taught him better then that. Oh well looks like maybe I will get to teach him a lesson.

My name is Kol and what is yours. He said smiling down at me.

Damn why are all the hot ones creepers.

My name is not interested Kol. I said a little sternly trying to make sure he got the message.

Ouch harsh beautiful. I'm just making pleasant conversation.

Well I am not interested in pleasant conversation.

Well then what are you interested in? I have many ideas of what we could do together. He said with a smirk as he leaned in closer.

At this point I'm annoyed. Well might as well have some fun with the idiot dumb enough to think that was a good pickup line.

What I'm interested in you can't give me Kol so why don't you move on.

I'm sure I am up for the challenge sweetheart.

I had officially intrigued him as he moved in closer to me.

Well maybe you can be of help I say, In my most seductive voice, I move my lips closer to his ear and look over at the table he came from.

His friends are all looking at me now, probably thinking Kol's gonna score.

I whisper in his ear. You see the blonde girl at your table, do you think you could give me her number she is hot.

I pull back to see the absolutely shocked look on his face.

I swear the table starts laughing, but I look away, there is no way they could have heard me right.

Just then Damon walks back, obviously noticing the unwanted attention I am getting ,and swoops into save me.

Hey babe everything good here, as he puts his arm around my waist.

Yes babe I was just trying to recruit a 3rd to join us tonight I say.

Kol's mouth is now hanging wide open in shock.

I guess he is cute Damon says, and winks at Kol.

Shit ! Damon is gonna make me laugh and ruin the whole thing. Kol looks absolutely disgusted. I can only imagine how awkward it must feel to think you just hit on a swinger couple.

Not him, the hot blonde at his table. I say looking over again to the table where his group is laughing at him. All except the guy with the dirty blonde hair he just has a huge smile on his face. Are those dimples I see. Damn can he get any more cute.

Oh no the last time I let you have a hot blonde I was left sitting on the sidelines watching. Damon responded.

Kol's face was priceless at this point. And I was using all my strength to stop myself from snickering.

Just then Mrs. Taylor walked over and handed us our food.

Thank you Mrs. Taylor I said. I will see you again soon.

Your welcome sweetie.

I grab Damon's hand and walk out of the restaurant. Looking over my shoulder I say

Bye Kol it was a pleasure meeting you,

The laughter erupts from me as soon as the door to the restaurant closes, Damon's laughing along.

As we walked to the car I looked back through the restaurant window. I noticed Kol being laughed at by the whole table. However one set of eyes followed me out and were still staring at me smirking. They belonged to the dirty blonde haired guy.

Never a dull moment I said to Damon as I hoped into the passenger seat.

Lets get you home before you get into any more trouble Care.

I smiled as we pulled out of the parking lot.

_NEXT CHAPTER: First Day of School_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys, thank you for the reviews they are awesome and so helpful I am a new writer with lots of ideas but little writing experience. Sorry this chapter took so long, I needed to figure out where I wanted the story to go so I had an idea of the plot. I figured it out ! I took extra time editing it and made sure to use quotation marks. Enjoy!**_

My alarm clock went off at 7 am. Which is way to early in my books. My room at my grandfathers is still completely dark. It's definitely going to need to be painted. Dark Purple is way to gloomy. There is no way I will ever get out of bed if my room is as dark as a movie theatre. Uhhh how many coats of primer does it take to cover dark purple, at least 3 is my guess. To the hardware store I will go afterschool. How much homework will they give you the first day anyway? I look around the room white bed, white dresser, small beachwood colour desk. I'm thinking something bright like yellow. I will unpack all my stuff after school. I open up my suitcase and pull out a pair of distressed denim shorts and a white loose V neck t shirt with some white lace panties and a bright yellow lace bra. I like a little colour peeking through a white top, and head to the bathroom for a shower.

Its now 8 and I'm showered and dressed with my hair straightened, I throw on my usual jewelry and grab a pair of moccasins from my suitcase along with a big boho over the shoulder bag that I put some pens, a binder with paper in and head down stairs ready to start my day.

I run into my grandpa in the kitchen, he is dressed in his uniform ready work.

"Another day fighting crime in the streets of Forks Falls." I ask

"Yes it's going to be a crazy busy day. First I have to go to the bakery and find out who has been stealing all the cherry Danishes before 9 am, followed by heading to the office to solve the mystery of who keeps parking in my spot. Don't wait up kid it could be a long day."

"Did you have to mention cherry Danishes. Those sound so good right now."

"It is my grandfatherly duty to make sure you eat your fruits and vegetables and stay away from sweets and fatty foods."

"Last night I watched you dip you burger in gravy" I deadpanned

"Exactly I was saving you from the calories of putting it on your fries. Your Welcome."

"I've got to run Carebear I will see you later tonight. Have a great first day. The fridge is stocked, I'm making Tacos tonight."

"Sounds great Grandpa see you later."

I opened the fridge and grab a yogurt, an apple, and a cup a coffee from the pot. I am actually dreading school today. I haven't been the new kid since I was like 8 and I was hoping this was one teen experience I would be able to avoid. It never turns out well in teen drama movies.

I finished my coffee grabbed another traveler mug full of coffee and headed out to my car. I had to be early so I could stop by the office and pick up my timetable.

My high school is small compared to what I am used to. It's a single story building probably only has 1000 or so students. I pull up in my Hummer, again wishing it was a Civic, as people were already staring as I pulled in. I found a parking spot at the back of the lot. Not because of my fondness for walking into the school but because I didn't want to make an ass of myself parking this huge thing. I take up two spaces and laugh to myself about how I am going to need to practice parking this thing.

I make my way through the front doors with my sunglasses on trying to not watch all the people staring at me. I open the door to the office and the door hits someone on the other side.

"Oops, my bad" I say to the man who just got a back full of door.

With his back still turned on me I hear him say "Your bad sweetheart, that's all you have to say"

I look at who I just hit with the door and could my luck get any worse. Sexy blonde guy from Harry's is standing in the school office. Along with that dumbass Kol and the blonde girl. Damn, why are the good looking guys assholes.

"Standing in front of a SOLID PUSH DOOR, honestly your asking to get hit with it. I don't have much sympathy for stupidity."

He now turns around and looks down at me with a menacing look in his eyes. That's quickly replaced when he sees me with a smirk.

Not sure which one was more scary.

"She's right Nik, walk through door, move aside for next person. Its kindergarten shit." A blonde girl sasses him. "Your super old you should know this by now" and sends him a wink.

I look over at her and see Kol has a huge smile on his face as he checks me out.

"Well look a familiar face, my first day of school and I have a friend."

"Be quiet Kol, no one needs to relive your embarrassing strike out from last night" the blonde girls says.

"I'm Rebekah, this is my twin brother Kol, and that's my older brother Nik."

"Hi, its nice to meet you Rebekah, as for your brothers, the judgment is still out"

They both smirk at me now.

I step up to the counter to engage in conversation with the secretary. I really wanna get out of this office before Kol hits on me and Nik decides to do something other then smirk at me and look at my ass.

"Hi, I'm new looking to pick up my schedule. The Name is Caroline Forbes".

"I have your schedule right here. I just have a few questions and we need to fill in some blanks."

"On your transcript your have a lot of AP classes. We don't have those here so you may find some of the material slow or things you have already covered. As well you have Latin and Italian on here as previous grade 11 language electives. We do not offer these classes. We have an Advanced Spanish I can get you into along with Advanced French. But coming from AP they are going to be pretty basic for you. However the credits will suffice. I just don't want you to be bored."

"Bored is not a problem I will make due"

"So we need to fill your time table with some other electives we offer. I will give you a spare considering you are ahead credits here on your transcripts. I have scheduled you in for a gym class I hope that is okay."

"That's fine" I say, gym is good.

"As well I put in a Family Studies course in your other open slot."

"What may I ask is Family Studies?"

I tired to keep the annoyance out of my voice but new I was failing miserably when I heard the blonde hold back a laugh when I asked the teacher what exactly Family Studies was.

"Family Studies involves cooking, sewing, and preparation for life lessons and home skills."

"That is seriously a class." I said.

"Yes its very popular." I didn't miss the defensive manor she was taking.

"Well I will make sure when I find the guy I want to settle down and marry he has taken that class. Stay at home husbands need good foundation and training."

The snickers and muffled laughter coming from the family in the background were only making the secretary more mad.

"There is a grade 12 woodshop that period."

"Anything where I ensure my graduation with all my fingers"

"Beginner Auto Shop" she said

"I'm the girl that just took up two parking spots to park her hummer, NEXT "

At this point the laughter behind me was not even attempting to be stifled.

"The only other thing I can get you into is an specialized History Class, about Mythology"

"Perfect, I say"

"Okay let me print you a new schedule"

I take a look at my schedule and where I need to go as the British family makes their arrangements.

"Leave Nik we don't need a babysitter"

"Rebekah you and Kol definitely do need a baby sitter, however I am leaving I will pick you up at 3"

"When can I get a car Nik"

"When you get a drivers license Bekah"

"UGHHHh I don t need a drivers license"

"Actually the law says you do Bekeh" Kol jibed

"A drivers license didn't help you when you wrapped Nik's car around that tree a few weeks ago"

"Exactly why I am driving you too school" Nik responded annoyed, poor car I thought.

"Be on your best behavior children and remember why you are here he said sternly."

"Yes Nik"

"Bye Klaus."

The double name thing was weird. Pet name I guess.

I went to go leave the office and Nik held the door for me.

"After you love wouldn't want you to get hit with it on your way out."

He smiled cheeky at me.

Damn the sweetheart and love's were going to be the death of me. It's gonna be a long day.

_**She meets Klaus **__** I split the first day into two parts next one should be up next week. She gets to talk to Klaus and Damon is Back. Let me know what ya think.**_

_**PS. I only put the family studies stuff in for comic relief. Its an actual conversation I had recently with my girls about how when I was in high school I thought that class was a waste of time and never took it and did the whole robot crying baby doll thing. Now as a new mom, I realize that I should have taken that class. It would have been a good life skill, however I am an accountant so I guess my clients at the firm are happy with my ability to audit their financial transactions **__** This is in no way meant to be offensive, just funny **__** I just want to make things clear that nothing I write should be taken offensively, just comically. **_


End file.
